Fracture
The Fracture is a Chronon-related phenomena created by the University time machine constructed inside the Project Promenade Lab, October 9th, 2016 at 4:15AM.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment The event was brought about by a miscalculation in the time machine's design, which may have been deliberately facilitated by .Quantum Break (TV series): "Lifeboat Protocol" History Events of Quantum Break 1999-2010 When William Joyce was successful in the construction and activation of his time machine, he was confronted with a future version Beth Wilder and Paul Serene from October 2016.Quantum Break (video game): Act 4, Part 3: Swimming Pool 2010 After he was rescued by Beth from Paul (who attempted to kill him), he warned of the Fracture that would be created with his research. He spent the next eleven years of his life building a countermeasure that would allow him to repair the Fracture.Quantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero 2016 During the completion of the University time machine for Project Promenade, William discovered that there was a miscalculation somewhere in the design of the machine. During a board meeting with Monarch Solutions, he failed to properly communicate his belief that the project team would be unable to stabilize the Meyer-Joyce Field once they activated the time machine. He was removed from the Meyer Physics Research Center after disrupting the board meeting, but was able instill doubt with the financial supporters of the project and halt it.RE: WILLIAM JOYCE CLEARANCEPAUL SERENE LAB CLEARANCE Determined to prove William wrong, Paul Serene went behind the project heads backs and recruited the help of William's brother, Jack Joyce to activate the time machine to ensure that the machine worked as it should.RE: COMING HOME?RE: PROJECT PROMENADE BETA TEST During the test, the time machine's core malfunction and created a destabilization in the Meyer-Joyce field, which caused it hemorrhaging Chronon energy. Because of the damage sustained by the field, it stopped producing Chronon and the Fracture began to progress, creating instances wherein time would function out of sync. Paul Serene, who was sent to the End of TimeQuantum Break (video game): Junction 1: Hardline/PR, the end result of the Fracture's progression, worked to repair the Fracture with the Lifeboat Protocol, an operation that required the harvesting of Chronon energy for a survival bunker that would allow scientists employed by Monarch Solutions to create a solution to repair the damage caused by the University time machine.Quantum Break (video game): Act 3, Part 1: Research FacilityThe Lifeboat Protocol However, because of the aggressive nature of the Fracture's symptoms, Head of the Chronon Division Dr. Sofia Amaral, believed that the Lifeboat Protocol would have be initiated earlier than anticipated.Quantum Break (TV series): Prisoner" Serene remained confident that the End of Time would not occur any sooner than predicted in 2021 until Sofia was kidnapped by Beth Wilder and Jack Joyce.Quantum Break (video game): Act 3, Part 2: Monarch Gala Without Sofia present, he was forced to make a judgement call that would lead to early activation of the Lifeboat''Quantum Break (video game):'' Junction 3: Sofia Amaral/Martin Hatch or the postponement of the Lifeboat activation until a decision is made with or without his permission.Quantum Break (TV series): "Lifeboat Protocol"If the "Surrender" Junction is chosen in Junction 4: Control/Surrender after siding with Martin Hatch in Junction 3: Sofia Amaral/Martin Hatch Once she is returned from Jack Joyce, Dr. Amaral may have attempt to explain that the design in the University time machine was flawed and may have been sabotaged by Martin Hatch, who she believed wanted the Fracture to happen. With the Fracture reaching it's determined end point in 2016 instead of 2021, Jack, believing his brother's idea to repair the Fracture with the Countermeasure, sabotages the Lifeboat Protocol by removing the Countermeasure from Monarch's Central HeadquartersQuantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ and uses the repaired University time machine core (now stationed inside Monarch HQ) to travel back in time to save William from a presumed death.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 2: Return to the University With William's help, Jack is able to charge the Countermeasure with enough to mend the Fracture.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 3: Final Moments Notes References }} Category:Chronon Category:Events in Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Lore in Quantum Break